Eeveelution Love Story
by Wildpath
Summary: Fe's world is torn apart when her parents are taken away by an Absol, who deems himself ruler over the Dark Forest. Once Fe meets Jake, another Eevee, she discovers what it means to love. Can her family join their forces to beat Absol?


**Eeveelution Love Story**

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning  
**

It all started in a forest; far from any human civilization. The forest was named, The Dark Fores for there lived an Absol who deemed himself ruler of the forest and ruled with an iron claw. No one knows why but he ruled there was no such thing as love and it was forbidden in his forest. However, there was one particular Eevee pair who had escaped Absol's detection and who ended up having a pup. This was something they could not hide and once it reached Absol's ears, he went to go pay them a visit. He told them that the pup could live on one condition. They were to sacrifice themselves for disobeying his law. Would they be willing? As difficult as it was, they knew it was the only way to save their daughter. **"Have faith my daughter and you will prevail. Now go, and don't follow us my little **

**Fé!" **Then with a wicked grin on his face and his laugh sour, he led the two Eevees to their doom and from the only other thing they've ever loved. And that is were our story begins.

Fé stood there with her ears down as she watched the evil Absol lead her parents away. Tears filled her eyes, but she did as she was told and didn't follow them. Finally bringing herself to look away, she turned around and began to run. She ran under bushes and jumped over tree logs until she finally found herself lost in the woods. Though really she was lost in the first place since her parents never really took her out of their nest. **"Someone help me!" **She cried out, tears now streaming down her face. She plopped down on her belly and cried her heart out, taking deep gulps between sobs.

There was rustling in the bushes and Fé slowed down her crying to look up. **"Hello?"** She called, scared it might be the Absol coming back to hurt her. Then a brown bundle of fluff popped out of the bushes. Fé looked up at it, immediately realizing it was another Eevee. His eyes were a bright green and a smile spread across his face, which quickly turned in to a worried look as he realized she was upset. **"A-are you alright?" **His voice was gentle but still held that puppy tone to it.** "Of course I'm not okay! A big mean Absol came and took my momma and daddy away." **At the mention of her parents, she broke back into sobs. The male Eevee stood there for a second before padding closer to her. **"Oh...I-I'm sorry. I didn't know." **Fé looked back up at him, wondering where he had come from. Her parents hadn't told her of any other Eevees her age that lived in the forest. **"It's okay really. I have to be a big girl now. My momma said so." **Wiping her tears on her paw, she looked back at the boy. **"My name is Fé. " ** She puffed her chest out, proud of her name. Her mother had one told her that it meant faith. **"Oh okay, Fé." **He said pronouncing it incorrectly and wagging his tail. Fé's face became sour. **"No, you say it, ff-ea" **She said emphasizing the 'ea' part. **"Oh...Well anyway, my name is Jake. You wanna play?" **He crouched down, wiggling his hindquarters. Fé stood up, straightening out her fur. **"No, I told you. I have to be a big girl now. Big girls don't play." **She emphasized 'play' to make it seem more dramatic. **"Oh yeah?" **Came Jake's reply right before he pounced on her, batting her ear with his paw in a play fight motion.

Fé's puppy instinct to play took over and she fought back . They went tumbling about all over the place. They bit and tugged on each others ears and pounced on each others head in a laughing fit. When they were finally tired out, they plopped down on the ground with Fé laid across Jake's back. **"I thought big girls didn't play?" **Jake teased once he catched his breath. **"Well you started it!" **She joked, batting his ear one more time before she rolled off of him. The she stood up and started straightening out her fur, again. **"And look what you did to my fur!" **Jake stood up, ignoring her comment. **"What do you want to evolve ****into****?" **Fé shrugged she hadn't really thought about it. Her parents never evolved so why should she?** "I donno. What about you?" **Jake pretended to think about it for a second before answering. **"I wanna evolve into a Flareon! I bet I'd bet you with my awesome Flamethrower!" **Jake crouched down again and pretended to shoot fire out of his mouth. **"But Imma hafta find a Fire Stone for that." **He perked his ears and sat back up. **"Well, I guess I ****might have ****to**** a Glaceon then so I can beat you with my Ice Beam!" **Fé puffed her chest out again in dignity. **"Nu uh! Glaceon is an ice type and they're weak ****against**** fire types ****like**** Flareon!" **Jake argued lashing his plumy tail. **"Well when I'm a Glaceon I'm gonna be the strongest one ever!" **Fé crouched, pouncing on Jake. Then they broke into another play fight.

Jake was the first to yawn. **"I'm tired."** He plopped down, then Fé yawned too. **"Don'tcha know a yawn is spreadable? But I agree. Lets go to bed." **Fé was going to ask if he wanted to go home, but he padded over to a tuft of long grass before she could, because it distracted her small puppy mind. When she bounded into the grass, Jake had already made a nest big enough for the both of them. They didn't speak any more words, but instead curled up together with their tails wrapped around each other. Soon, they were both drifting off to dream land.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Fé walked through a row of big green trees and if you looked between them, you wouldn't see anything but blackness. At the end of the row, she could see her parents standing there. **"Mommy, Daddy!" **She dashed forwards, happy that her parents never got token away by that big mean Absol and it was all just a dream. Then suddenly, everything went black and as she neared her parents, they started to laugh and melt like a Charizard's flame melts grass. Then Absol appeared, his red eyes glowed and he wore and evil grin, and then he broke out in to evil laughter. Fé turned to run but everywhere she looked, Absol was there to face her with that evil laughter that she would never be able to get out of her head, even long after she evolved and had kids. She struggled to free herself from this horrible nightmare, but her efforts were fruitless. **" Fé, wake up!" **Snapping open her eyes, she found herself back in the grass patch and Jake leaning over her. She was dripping with sweat even though it was cool outside. Struggling to sit up, she let out a heavy sigh. **"What were you dreaming about? You keep kicking me in my side." **He rubbed his side with a paw to show her what he meant. **"Just a bad nightmare." **Fé murmured, trying to hide her distress. She would get that Absol back one day, so long as she lived!

*** * * * * * * * * * **

The deed was done. Those Eevees were gone but now he had their little brat to worry about. What if she found love and attempted to start a family as the other two had? No, it was impossible as it was impossible for him to learn the move fly. There were no other Eevees in this forest and he would make sure that she would never leave with the help from his minions. The prophecy would never be fulfilled and he would rule over the Dark Forest for as long as he lived. There was no one to stand in his way and the only ones in the way had been terminated. No, the only way to beat him was by using the combined forces of all 7 Eeveelutions, and that would never happen. He turned from the murder spot and returned to his lair with that wicked grin on his face of pure satisfaction.

**So, this is my first submission on here and I've been a member since like forever ago. xD So please tell me what you think of this story. I welcome both good and bad critisim. =] That is the only way to get better after all.**


End file.
